It's Just a Game
by Ibris
Summary: Everyone has a couple, except Harry n Hermione, so they decide to pretend to be one for a month, just for fun...after all it's just a game right? HHr, slight GWNL RWLL. AU, Dumbledore's not dead here. ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS, gomennasai...
1. Prologue

**A/N.- Hullo!! Well, here's a little something I just thought about after receiving (for the umpteenth time) a chain letter in my inbox sigh those ruddy forwards just get me on my nerves. OK, so even if this is only the prologue, enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable here, all property of JKR.

**It's Just a Game**

**Prologue-Nov, 24th**

It's the Golden Trio's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and many of Harry's friends already have a romantic relationship with someone. Ron is actually dating Luna Lovegood, Ginny is dating Neville Longbottom, even Draco Malfoy had started dating Pansy Parkinson…come to think about it, only Harry and Hermione Granger were the only ones without a couple right about now.

One random day, during a free period, Harry and Hermione were inside the common room making homework…or so they said. In fact Harry was trying to write at least 6 inches out of the 1½ feet they had been set, and Hermione had her mind somewhere else.

She was actually thinking if she would be able to ask him. She had to, even if it was only as a game. Suddenly hearing her name brought her back to reality.

"Umm…did you call me Harry?"

"Had a nice trip?" He asked teasingly, forcing him into the receiving end of a playful smack on the head.

"Shut up. Did you want to ask me something or what?"

"Well, actually to tell you that the sky is gonna fall or something similar"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I finally managed half a foot and you don't seem to have made even 3 inches" He replied teasingly again.

"Oh shut up!" She responded pretending offense. "Just because I usually finish before you even start, it doesn't mean that I can't drift off sometimes"

"Okay, Okay, sorry. I got your point"

"Umm…Harry" She asked, pretty nervously.

"Huh?" He said, to mean she had his attention, or at least half of it, since he was now going for 7 inches (of homework).

"Dunno if you have noticed, but it seems almost everyone here has a couple right now"

"Yeah, I noticed even Malfoy's been dating that cow Parkinson"

"Yeah…well…" She said, trying to fight her nerves "I-I had a proposal for you"

"Proposal?" Harry's eyes were practically out of their sockets.

"No that kind of proposal you moron" She said. "I was about to tell you if you'd like to play a little game with me?"

"…" Harry could actually say nothing right now (teenage misunderstanding mind at work)

"Do you always have to think of everything in a double sense?" She said a bit exasperated.

"Sorry, you know sharing a room with Ron, Dean and Seamus doesn't leave anything good"

Hermione tried to think of his reasoning for a while, and agreed he was right on that one.

"Anyway, then what kind of game are you talking about?" Harry said curiously, thinking straight for once.

"Well, first of all…" She cleared her throat "I guess that maybe we are the only Gryffindors in our year who don't have a romantic relationship with anyone" She let out a nervous giggle.

"Maybe" Harry confirmed with a hint of sadness (or something like that) in his voice. "So?"

"So umm…I was thinking…" She cleared her throat again. "Perhaps…"

"_Just say it already Hermione"_ Her inner voice told her, growing impatient.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could sort of pretend we are a couple, you know, like when little children play 'husband and wife'?"

Harry only raised an eyebrow, and considered.

"I-I mean, it's OK if you don't want to" Hermione said, trying not to show disappointment in her voice.

Harry said nothing, he just kept observing her. She had gotten prettier over the past summer, and her body seemed to have finally caught up with her age. Besides, she was his best friend (besides Ron of course) and since it was a game, it was completely innocent and harmless, right? He considered his answer for a moment and finally responded

"Sure, after all it's just a game right?"

"Thanks Harry" She said, throwing her arms around him. When se pulled away she said "Ok, we both know games don't last forever right? So…how long should we keep it?"

"Well…how 'bout a month?"

"I was thinking about making it a little shorter, but if you think you can keep it going for a month, well, I guess that's fine" She agreed teasingly, earning a huff from Harry. "So, get ready, we'll start tomorrow alright?"

"OK with me" Harry replied turning back to his homework, while Hermione did the same.

**A/N.- OK, kinda short, but it's just the prologue...perhaps all of the chaps will be 'bout this size, perhaps just slightly longer. Anyway, that's door number one: I make short chaps but write what happens the whole month. Door number two: I make kinda longer chaps but write only 'bout 10-15 out of the 30 days, whaddya think? Review and lemme know!!!**


	2. Day 1

**A/N.- Ok, here it is...DAY 1!!! Exams are over (I failed two subjects this moth tears) and I'm relieved, so here's this first chapter (Previous one was the prologue), enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, everything else is JKR's (sadly, wish Hermione were mine). No money being made.

**Day 1-Nov, 25th. **

Harry was woken up by the golden sunrays filtering through the crease of his bed hangings, hitting him straight in the face. He opened his eyes, put on his glasses and looked at his watch; it read 10:00 a.m.

"Thank goodness it's Saturday…Wait! Today is the day Hermione and I start our little kids' game" He thought, smiling…hopefully it would be more realistic than little kids' games.

He got up and headed for the bathroom, where he took a quick shower. He then donned a long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans, tried to give a round at the long lost battle of trying to tame his hair, and headed for the common room.

He came down the last steps and there she was, sitting on a couch, resting her legs on a small table, reading "Will she ever stop doing that?" He thought as he saw her, then smiled and headed cautiously to where she was. He snuck behind her, then…

"BOO!" Hermione startled and let out a small scream, Harry was now laughing uncontrollably

"HARRY JAMES POTTER…DON'T YOU EVER…EVER…DO THAT AGAIN" She said panting, trying to control her fast heartbeat.

"S-sorry, I just couldn't…hahaha…I couldn't help it…hahaha" He said, trying desperately to stop laughing, but failing miserably. After a couple of minutes he managed it and said "Honestly, when you are reading, Hogwarts castle could be crumbling down and you wouldn't notice"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said, swatting him playfully on the head. Then she smiled and asked "Ready for our little game?"

"Yup, but as far as I know, it began 'bout…" He checked his watch "10 hours and 25 minutes" Hermione swatted him again. "Ow! That one DID hurt"

"What did you think it was for?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…fancy going for breakfast?"

It suddenly struck Hermione, she had gotten up at round 7:30, and had gone straight to reading, and her stomach told her off with a rumble. "Yeah, why not?"

They headed for the Great Hall, and Harry absent-mindedly started holding Hermione's hand. This came like some sort of shock for her, since Harry NEVER did that, at least not in public; but along with the shock, came a slight tingling sensation, starting in her hand, and rushing through her, and giving her butterflies in the stomach.

"Why's this happening? I've held Harry's hand many times before, and had never felt like this…" She kept thinking, until a voice made her return to the real world.

"Hermione, you OK?" Harry asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why d'you ask?"

"Cause you got that face you make when something's troubling you"

"Oh, it's nothing, just the shock of you suddenly holding my hand in public"

"Well, I'm supposed to be your 'boyfriend', that's what couples do sometimes right?" He said with a lop-sided grin.

Hermione smiled back. "Yeah, 'spose you're right" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Harry asked puzzled, even when Hermione did that pretty often, for example when she greeted him, or went to turn in.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your 'girlfriend', that's what couples do sometimes right?"

"Hey! I said that! Think of your own phrases will ya?" He said, pretending anger.

"Come on, I'm starving!" She said, dragging him into the Great Hall, and to the Gryffindor table.

They started serving food in their plates, and started to dig in, when someone greeted them "Hullo there, love-birds"

Harry was startled by this and started choking on his pumpkin juice. When he managed to control himself (With Hermione laughing beside him all the time) he said after he was sure he wouldn't cough again, he asked "What was that Gin?"

"Oh, puh-lease, it's not every day that you enter the Great Hall together holding hands" She said, giving them both a suspicious look.

"Ok, ok, you're right Gin, Harry and I have started dating" Hermione conceded.

"About bloody time, I'd say" Ron added from beside his sister, both gave him a puzzled look. "Even if I tried to deny it, you have this spark in your eyes when you're together, with Hermione I'd say since we saved 'er from the troll, with Harry I'd say since…third year after saving…y'know, after the time-turner thing" He changed track pretty fast

"Oi! You gonna talk 'bout Sirius, just do it, I got over his death long ago" Harry said.

"K, sorry 'bout that…but tell me, are my suspicions correct?" Ron asked.

"None of your business" Harry said, pretending anger, but smiling slightly.

Hermione was blushing hard, but she decided to change track "Since when are you so observing Ronald?"

"What was that supposed to mean?" He said getting a bit angry

"Oh, nothing" She said smiling, relieved in the inside that she had gotten the ship out of dangerous waters. "You done Harry?" He nodded "K, c'mon, let's go"

They both stood up and left towards the grounds to take a stroll, but first they fetched their cloaks from their common room (Hogwarts grounds + November Cloaks now please!). They walked out, rather randomly, with no precise destination in mind, just to enjoy each other's company. After a while Harry finally decided to ask

"Was it true?" Hermione didn't know, or remember, what he meant, so he added "What Ron said?"

"For the purpose of our game, yeah, it is"

"And in the reality"

"Harry, for 30 days, this will be our reality, feel free to ask me when time's up" She said, stirring away from those waters again. "How 'bout you?"

"For the purpose of the game, it is true"

"That won't work for you Harry, you know I WILL remember to ask you in a month" She said smirking.

"Do as you please" Harry returned shrugging. He then entwined his hand with hers again, and couldn't help but notice that it fit perfectly, this time they also felt that tingling sensation. They kept walking, until they were at the edge of the forest, and Harry felt Hermione giving his hand a squeeze, he turned around to look at her, while she placed a finger in front of her mouth, to tell him to keep silent, then she pointed at a specific tree. What Harry found was not what he expected: There was a couple in the middle of a snogging fest, partially hidden by the wide tree trunk, but not enough from their vantage point. They recognized that fiery hair: Ginny…so she was with Neville. Harry motioned Hermione to go with him, far from the lovers. When they were out of earshot, Harry said

"I never knew Neville had it in him"

"I doubt he started, most surely it was Ginny" Hermione thought, making Harry remember.

"You're right; when I was dating her, she usually was the one to start the snogging…"

"Potter, don't you ever mention your past relationships with a girl, unless she is the one to ask"

"Sorry"

"It's OK"

Harry then started smiling and remembered something else from last year. "Lucky for her, Ron wasn't here"

"Why's that?" She said, but then she remembered Ron was very overprotective with Ginny, especially from boys. "Oh! I understand now…you're right"

"And you didn't see him when he caught her snogging Dean Thomas in a secret passageway last year" He said.

"Well, no…but she told me. Remember Ginny's my closest female friend"

"Right, I had forgotten…anyway, it ain't the same someone telling you a movie than actually watching it"

Hermione considered that for a moment then said "Good point"

"Hey, mind going back to the castle, I'm freezing here"

"Sure, here, let me help you get a little warm" Hermione said, while she took advantage of their entwined hands to slid his arm under her cloak around her waist.

Harry was momentarily stunned, Hermione was now so close to him that he could smell her scent clearly now, and discovered she smelled like cinnamon. He could've easily moved away from her, but he didn't want because one: He felt good being so close to her and two: it indeed helped to get a little warm. They walked all the way to the castle and Gryffindor tower like this, it wasn't until they reached common room that they pulled away, removed their cloaks, and sat on a couch by the fire, Hermione resting her head on Harry's chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. They felt completely at peace at that moment.

--------------------------------------------------------

After some time of doing nothing together, since Hermione had gone to the library and Harry to the Quidditch pitch to chase a snitch for a while, they went to eat lunch.

"Hey, Hermione" Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek "Missed me?"

Hermione laughed sarcastically and replied "You wish Potter", but gave him a kiss anyway.

Then they started eating, until a very noisy couple sat down in front of them, discussing heatedly about something.

"I WASN'T SNOGGING IN PUBLIC FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"OH REALLY? THEN WHY COULD I SPOT YOU SO EASILY?"

"NOT MY FAULT YOU CHOSE TO WALK SO CLOSE TO THE DAMN FOREST! BESIDES, I AM FREE TO DO AS I PLEASE, I'M OLD ENOUGH TO DECIDE FOR MYSELF"

It was then that Hermione broke the silence "Hey! What's all this about? Care to be a little noisier?"

"Ronald here is telling me off for kissing Neville" Ginny said angrily

"It wasn't kissing, it was snogging!"

"Well, I'm free to do as I please"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Harry shouted the last part to prevent Ron from talking back. "Could you please explain, one at a time, without bickering again?"

Ginny started "Well, I was kissing with Neville in the border of the forest, Ronald saw us and started telling me off as if I he were my mom"

"Why does this sound familiar?" Harry said sarcastically, having special caution to not say that he and Hermione had seen them.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked him, rather aggressively

"I mean the time when we accidentally walked into her and Dean last year"

"At least he isn't trying to curse my arse to the next millennium this time" Ginny added

"Yeah, just because every single professor is looking at us right now" Ron retorted.

"C'mon, Ron, don't be such a child. Y'know, Gin's right, she isn't a little girl anymore, give 'er some space" Hermione added.

"Yeah, right, side with her" Ron added angrily and left.

Hermione made to follow him, but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, he'll be fine" She sat down and continued eating, casting occasional sideways glances at Harry, while he did the same.

**A/N.-K, that was it...ran out of ideas for one day. Now...it's November 25th (in the fic...in real life it's actually April 12th) why's that? Because of they day the game ends: December 24th. I planned it that way, 'cause there'll be a surprise for Christmas Eve in Hogwarts (If y'know me, perhaps you'll guess what is it...I'll mention the ones that get it right in the next chap's A/N). OK so...your move: review, I wanna know how I'm doing. See ya later...Ibris out.**


	3. Day 2

**A/N.- OK...so, here it is, the 2nd day of the game...lucky me I'll have this finished before this year's over...hehehe...well, really dunno, I got other things to do and no one really knows...OK...rambling too much...focus Ibris! Dammit! K, so here's the chap, enjoy! Warning: Lots of dialogue as per usual.**

Disclaimer: You all know this one.

**Day 2-Nov, 26th**

Hermione woke up, grabbed a few clothes and took a long hot shower, a true blessing in a cold November day. When she finally got out, she remembered the day before, the first day of their game, and how it had worked. One thing still confused her thought; Harry sometimes held her hand, even if she wasn't conscious (She had learned about the time Harry had spent holding her hand and visiting her when she got petrified by the basilisk back in their second year), but this was the first time that she felt that tingling sensation when he did so. Still in her thoughts she left the room, just to find an empty common room…something expected for a Sunday at 8:00 a.m. so she continued her reading, casting occasional glances at her surroundings, so Harry wouldn't scare the hell out of her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't even conscious enough to scare Hermione, in fact he wasn't aware of the reality; he was, in fact, fast asleep.

When he did wake up, it was around 10:30. He got up, yawned, stretched, then took a shower, while he thought about the day before as well, and without him knowing so, he wondered the same thing as Hermione: Why had he felt that tingling sensation when he held her hand?

He left the room several minutes later, and found Hermione reading again, but decided he wouldn't scare her again; instead he crept behind her, put his hands on her eyes and asked "Guess who?"

"Umm…the Giant Squid?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "I know it's you Harry" She said, taking his hands off her eyes, she then stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning"

"Morning" Harry replied. Then they laced their fingers and started towards the Great Hall for breakfast once again. Since it was pretty cold outside, they decided to return to the common room, to make a head start on the homework for the week (Actually Hermione suggested that, Harry just decided not to argue and just follow). When they gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered, there were several people (most of their house actually) chatting animatedly or looking at the notice board.

"D'you know what's going on here?" Harry asked Hermione

"Nope, no idea" She replied shrugging.

Harry arched an eyebrow "Now, little miss Head Girl doesn't know what's going on?"

"Hey" Hermione smacked him playfully on the head "Just because I am Head Girl, it doesn't mean I gotta know everything"

"Yeah right" Harry replied mockingly, struggling to take a look at the notice that had created such a commotion. He found this:

**To all of the fifth-years and above, Hogsmeade visits have been reinstated after much deliberation. Any kind of mischief o****r bad behavior will have as a punishment a week of detention and privation of the visit privilege. Students must also remain in areas of the town watched over by professors.**

**The next visit is scheduled for next Saturday, December the 2****nd****, ONLY FOR FIFTH, SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEARS.**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall.**

"Lucky us" Harry exclaimed.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, but she understood as soon as she read the notice. "So, is there anything you want to ask me?" She said, addressing Harry and smiling.

"Umm…nope, I'm sure there's nothing" He replied grinning, but he asked anyway "You wanna go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Safe…I was about to ask McLaggen" Hermione replied, making Harry look at her disbelievingly "Just kidding, besides he's not here now, remember?"

"Oh yeah…right" He replied, blushing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Not funny".

"Hey guys, did you check the notice?" Ginny asked, and when she received a positive response she continued. "Hey, wanna come with me, Ron, Neville and Luna?"

"Is Ron's temper down already?" Harry asked amused.

"Yeah well, it took a bit of persuasion, but yeah, he's better now" Ginny replied with a mischievous smirk and twirling her wand in her right hand.

"Well…sure, we'll go with you" Hermione replied gladly.

"Cool, we're gathering at the front doors…how original…" Ginny said and left them alone, when she was out of earshot she told herself "Now, the time has come to call their bluff…if they're bluffing".

"Hey, why did you say yes?"

"Did you already have a big plan?" When he shook his head she continued "Besides, we were bound to stumble across them sometime, I doubt they will go in group to Madame Puddifoot's" Hermione replied, making an annoyed gesture…neither of them liked that place, they preferred having a nice chat with a bottle or two of butterbeer than being "alone" in the lover's corner.

"Yeah…maybe you're right…" Harry conceded "Hope Ginny's not up to something, I mean, knowing her…"

"Yeah, I know, and hope so too" Hermione replied.

They sat on their favorite armchairs by the fireplace gathered their stuff and made their homework, where Ron spotted them.

"Hey there"

"Hi Ron" They greeted in unison.

"Did you see the notice?"

"Yeah, and Ginny already asked us…we said yes" Hermione replied

"OK, cool…hey, isn't that the Animagi essay for Transfigurations?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, why?"

"It isn't due for a week"

"Well, at least we won't be finishing it Thursday night" Hermione replied.

"Fine, whatever" Ron said leaving. When he was out of earshot, Harry told Hermione.

"Two galleons he will ask to see your work on Thursday"

"I'm not in…I KNOW he will." Hermione replied smiling evilly "But he won't get it"

"You're so mean" He said

"Any problems with that Potter?" She replied.

"Well, no, but I'll punish you anyway" He said, leaning forward to tickle Hermione. She tried to evade him, but Harry was far more agile, so he got her and tickled her until she was gasping for air.

"You-you'll pay for…for that one…P-Potter" Hermione threatened, still panting.

"Oh, really?" Harry replied teasingly

"Yeah, but…but not now…I gotta…gotta finish my…my homework" She replied, still gasping for air.

"Good idea, let's finish now" Harry replied sarcastically, but he continued to complete his homework, trying to still picture Ron doing it Thursday night (not a difficult thing to do)…without their help (that was the interesting thing).

When he finally did, he found he still had around 30 minutes before Quidditch practice (He was made captain again).

"…Mione" She turned around to ask Harry why had he said only half of her name.

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione, as I usually do…why? What did you hear?"

"Dunno…I missed the first syllable I guess"

"You mean you heard 'Mione?" She nodded "Doesn't sound too bad, mind if I call you that? Besides it's shorter"

"I kinda like it" She replied. "So what did you want?"

"Oh, well, it's still half an hour before Quidditch practice, are you done with your homework?"

"Finished 'bout 10 minutes ago."

"Good, mind going somewhere?"

"Sure, but you choose the place" Hermione agreed standing.

"Oh, dunno, what about you get on a broom with me?"

"Absolutely no way" Hermione replied.

"When will you do that?"

"Never, unless it's absolutely necessary"

"Fine, then you suggest something" Harry replied.

"Dunno…maybe the library?" Hermione suggested.

"'Mione, you know I hate that place"

"We're even now…" She replied playfully.

"Ok, that was weird…anyway, where do we go?" Harry replied, with a puzzled gesture

"Let's go the pitch" Hermione said finally.

"What? World's gonna end! You suggested going there!" Harry said, in mocking panic.

"Shut up Potter!" Hermione replied, smacking him for the nth time of the day "Let's go" She offered her hand, and he took it, lacing his fingers with hers, and heading for the Quidditch pitch.

When they got there, Hermione guided Harry into the changing rooms; she opened a cupboard and grabbed something Harry couldn't see.

"Close your eyes" She instructed, Harry gave her a quizzical look, but closed them anyway. "Stretch your hand" He obeyed and she placed the little object in his outstretched palm. "Open your eyes now" He did.

He gave another puzzled look, he had a snitch in his hands, but in a closer inspection he saw what had made Hermione give the ball to him. It had two letters engraved it, letters that he recognized immediately.

"JP" Harry muttered "James Potter" He felt his eyes growing moister by the second. "How come you found this?" He asked eager to know how Hermione had stumbled across the golden winged ball that never left his father's pocket.

"It fell from there…" She said, pointing at the spare ball cupboard "When you left the rooms after the match versus Slytherin…I was going to put it back, but I noticed the initials and decided to show it to you, but I had forgotten it, until now"

"Th-thanks, 'Mione" Harry said, a knot tight in his throat. He slipped the ball into his pocket, and then hugged her tight, letting a couple of tears flow.

"Anytime Harry" She whispered back, not wanting to pull away. Harry did anyway, but just a bit. He started caressing her cheek, tracing her jaw line with his finger.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his contact on her skin. She could clearly feel the line Harry's finger had followed. Harry drew closer, but when he was less than an inch away from her, Ron entered the changing rooms, and when he saw them, he froze and cleared his throat, making them both pull away and blush heavily.

"Come in Ron" Harry said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

The two of them waited for the rest of the team, and then began the Quidditch practice, James's snitch never leaving Harry's pocket.

**A/N.-That was enough for a day, I guess...Well now you know what'll happen in...counting with my fingers 6 chaps, but you'll have to wait till I write all of them to know what happens in Hogsmeade. Now, 'bout the Christmas Eve business...I'm disappointed, only SwishAndFlick31 tried to guess (You got 50 percent of the answer girl, try again). So, a little hint for y'all so you can try again, it's a Christmas Eve event that happens in every single one of my fics (besides my only oneshot)...so, here's another chance for you to try, hope someone gets it right this time, K...now review!!! Ibris out.**

**A/PS.-(That stands for Author's Post-script, hehehe) Seems like e-mail alerts ain't working tears**


	4. Day 3

**A/N.- Well, I'm back, and luckily, e-mail alerts as well, or so it seems...now, here I go, the third day, please enjoy...and don't forget to check the A/N at the end, K?**

Disclaimer: Pointless to say anything here, since I'm OBVIOUSLY not J.K.R

**Day 3-****Nov, 27th.**

Harry had been very absent-minded during the whole breakfast, he was actually, confused. He had been less than an inch away from kissing Hermione. _"OK, maybe this is a little too out of control, I mean…we're pretending! Pretending, that's all!"_ He thought _"Hope she doesn't hate me for this, after all, it's just a game"_

He was trying hardly to convince himself of that, besides, he didn't really know if Hermione actually wanted that. _"Course she does you idiot! Remember her face…"_ He instructed himself, but that wasn't hard to do.

-----Flashback-----

Harry was less than one inch away from her lips, and was about to make distance equal zero, he heard someone clear his throat to his left. He regrettably pulled away, cursing in his mind, and opening his eyes. What he saw was not really what he expected (or did he?): Hermione's face, showing for a fraction of a second a disappointed and regretful expression that suddenly disguised itself as a smile.

"Come in Ron" He said _"Damn it, you really have the worst timing in the world Ronald!"_

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, trying to suppress a smirk.

"No Ron, you didn't" Hermione said with a tinge of disappointment. "W-well, I guess I'll just…I'll go to the stands to watch, OK?" She said leaving, and Harry could hear her mutter "Dammit…so close…"

-----Flashback ends-----

"Harry" Hermione called "Haaaaaarryyyyy" She repeated in a sing-song voice.

"Oi, Potter!" Ron said, catapulting a bit of toast at him with his spoon, hitting him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked

"Shame on you, little miss Harry Potter's Girlfriend's been trying to reach your for at least 10 seconds and you didn't notice" Ron informed, Hermione huffed at her title.

"Sorry, what is it?" Harry replied, addressing Hermione.

"Had a good trip?" She asked teasingly, and then giggled as Harry scowled.

"Why, yeah thank you very much" He replied in the same teasing manner

"Good to know, c'mon, let's go to Transfigurations" She said, standing up.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for their first lesson of the last Monday of class before winter break, with of course Harry holding Hermione's hand all the way to the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------

After an uneventful day of classes (Transfigurations, Double potions, Double DADA and Herbology) the trio were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room, when they stumbled across Luna.

"Hi Harry, Hermione…Ron" She said, giving the last one an extra kiss.

"Hey Luna" Harry and Hermione greeted; Ron merely wrapped his arm around her waist, and they resumed their path.

"Where were you heading for guys?" Luna asked

"Common Room…" Harry replied automatically, but then thought about it a bit and added "…But I guess we can't go there anymore, since you joined us"

"Oh, don't worry, I can leave" Luna added untroubled.

"No, no…We can go someplace else, right?" Ron addressed the other two at the last part.

Harry and Hermione were trying to hold back their laughter, and Hermione satisfied with saying "Sure, if it's absolutely necessary for you to be with Luna, but we could as well drop you in the next broom cupboard we find along the way". Harry just laughed at that.

"Same goes for you two" Luna countered smiling. She still had that dreamy look of hers, but since the last attack on Hogwarts, frustrated by the Order of the Phoenix and the DA, she had become more aware of everything around her, and was far more perceptive and open, at least to the Gryffindors.

The other "couple" blushed heavily at the comment, and Harry just replied "Thanks for the offer, but we're fine like this, Luna".

Luna just gave them an inquisitive look, but said nothing. The kept walking silently, until they stopped at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls. Then Hermione addressed Harry.

"Hey, mind opening it?" She motioned at the blank wall in front of the tapestry.

"Oh, right" Harry walked three times in front of the blank wall _"We need a place to talk…we need a place to talk…we need a place to talk"_ When he turned around, the wall had a door on it. He grabbed the doorknob and activated it, opening the way to a comfortable looking room, similar to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They entered the small room, and sat on the couches by the fireplace, Ron and Luna on one, Harry and Hermione on the other one. Hermione automatically snuggled beside Harry, and he absent-mindedly wrapped an arm around her. They kept the small talk for several hours, and went from Quidditch to life in school, to the attack last June, to the next Hogsmeade visit, to several other topics until Luna asked

"Hey, have you heard the rumors?"

"The ones concerning what?" Harry asked sarcastically, since they all knew that in Hogwarts discretion was one of the less popular qualities of the students.

"About the ball" She replied

"Ball?! What Ball?!" Ron asked surprised.

"Well, you see, I've heard from several people that…" She began

--------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner that same day, their worst fears were confirmed (at least Harry's and Ron's fears) by Dumbledore, who stood up before they all left for their common rooms.

"Your attention please" He commanded, and the Great Hall fell silent at hearing the Headmaster's voice "There's a couple of announcements to make, but I guess you all know by now…The first one is that after due consideration, Hogsmeade visits have been reinstated, but are reserved to only fifth-years and above, under no circumstances should any first to fourth year students leave the castle next Saturday, even if invited by an older student. You should also know that the town will be watched over by professors and several Aurors that have been stationed in the town. Should anyone of you be seen in an out-of-bounds zone of the village, your privilege will be removed, and you will be assigned detention. Now…on to merrier business…on Christmas Eve, we will be having a ball, allowed to fourth-years and above; but same as during the Triwizard Tournament, if a third year or below student is invited by an older student, they will be allowed to come. For those that are in the need for suitable clothing, address you Heads of House, so a special trip to Hogsmeade can be set up for that purpose. You have been warned with three weeks' anticipation so you can all get ready and pick your partners. Now…to you common rooms everyone" Dumbledore dismissed them all.

The Gryffindor quartet (or is it quintet? Since Neville joined them…) Stood from their places and started heading towards the common room, discussing this latest news, which confirmed the rumor they had heard previously from Luna.

"Bloody hell, why do they have to do this?" Ron complained.

"Cheer up Ronald, it won't be that bad" Ginny replied "I mean, you got Luna now, so you won't have to go with Padma Patil again…not that she would agree again, anyway" She muttered the last part

"Heard you Ginevra" Ron replied. "But I guess you're right –sigh- I guess I'll ask her tomorrow"

"Who are you guys going with?" Neville asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I assume you're going with Ginny right?" Harry asked back

Neville turned to look at Ginny, who nodded. "Yeah, I guess…hold on! You were trying to make me drift off"

"Nope, just confirming" Harry replied, cursing for himself…he WAS trying to make Neville drift off the topic. "Well, I guess 'Mione and I are going together…I mean, if you agree" He said the last part addressing Hermione

"Well…you got me waiting for three years, but yeah, I guess I'll go with you" She replied teasingly "I mean…since Viktor ain't around here anymore"

"HEY!" Harry was shocked by that last statement, but Hermione was laughing.

"Just kidding, calm yourself down" She replied.

Harry pushed her slightly teasingly, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you got your answer, Neville"

"Yeah, I suppose so…Umm…does any one of you have any dress robes?"

"Come to think about it, I guess we've all outgrown the ones we used in fourth year" Hermione thought.

"Figured as much…" Ron replied "Besides, I'd never wear whatever I used back then again"

"Not to worry little bro, we can have the twins buy some for us" Ginny replied

"Yeah, guess you're right Gin…"

"Hey, why don't we go buy them after we meet at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione proposed

"Sounds good to me" Ginny replied

"Yeah, of course" Harry agreed.

"I'll write to Fred and George tomorrow then" Ron told his sister.

"It's settled then" Hermione announced. "Besides, it gives us something else to do than just chatter and drink butterbeer"

"_I hardly think you'll only do that Hermione…no, I'll call your bluff then"_ Ginny thought, besides, she had already planned something with Neville, Ron and Luna. "Yeah, let's just hope they have something good out there"

"Sure they have, Gran told me once 'bout a place that had robes as good as Madame Malkin's, and it isn't out-of-bounds" Neville informed them.

"Then you lead us there on Saturday, Neville" Harry proposed

"Sure I will"

"Still I don't know why they have to have a ball, why not just the nice Christmas feast we have every year?" Ron complained again.

"There you go again Ronald, you're such a baby" Ginny complained back "If you want, I can tell Luna you're not going, so she can get someone who DOES want to go"

"I never said such thing" Ron replied, and before Ginny said what she intended to say, Harry broke the discussion

"Ok, Ok, we get your point, please don't argue. The last thing I want is a headache before I go to sleep"

"Yeah, whatever" Ginny retorted.

They finally reached the common room, the boys heading to their dorms, the girls to their own. Before they all knew, they were fast asleep.

**A/N.- Well, there it is, now...before you get to review...Here's the list of people who actually got the Christmas Eve business right:**

**Harry's My Boy: Congrats!! You got 100 percent right!!!**

**SwishAndFlick31: Already told you, got 50 percent right...anyway, you're still the one with the accurate predictions record in my fics.**

**blonde gone wild: 50 percent right as well...**

**Anyone else...thanks for participating, better luck next time. By the way, for those that got 50 percent, you forgot about my little clue: Something that usually happens in my non-oneshot fics at Christmas Eve...A Ball!!! "A Game of Deception" and "Secret in the Tower" both have a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve...so this one gets to have one as well, you missed that one.**

**Ok, now, I'll leave you now to review, it's 11:35, and I'm dozing off on my chair, so I guess I'll head for my warm and cozy bed right away, Sayonara! Ibris out and about.**


	5. Day 4

**A/N.- First of all, a big apology...it's been almost a month since my last update, my bad. But I've focused a bit more in "Secret in the Tower" and "Harry Potter and the FullMetal Alchemist" (If you haven't read either...please do so...pweety pweety pwease) so I grew careless about this one. Now, please enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Everything goes to J.K.R. only the plot's mine.

**Day 4-Nov, 28th**

The next day the most recurred conversation topic for all the students was the forthcoming ball, including the youngest, who actually talked about who they wanted to be invited by.

Harry and Ron were growing tired of overhearing everyone talking about it, and everywhere they went, all the girls (including first-years) gave Harry hopeful looks.

"Wish they stopped doing that" Harry said grimly when they left the Great Hall after breakfast, heading for a free period.

"Sorry to break your little heart, mate" Ron replied "But y'know…who wouldn't give anything to attend the ball with The Chosen One"

"Lucky me I asked who I wanted to go with as soon as it was officially announced" Harry said, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders

"Yeah, lucky you did Potter" Hermione replied teasingly "Talking about asking someone…have you asked Luna already Ron?"

Ron groaned "Do I really have to?"

"Don't tell me you were expecting HER to ask YOU" Hermione replied surprised

"Well…not actually, but it's not that I'm actually dying to go" Ron replied, preventing her jaw from dropping.

"I heard that" Luna said behind them. Ron jumped startled by her, and she started laughing. "Oh, come on Ron, It's not that bad"

He sighed "Before jumping to conclusions…do you want to go to the ball with me Luna?"

"Sorry" She shrugged "I've already been asked by someone else" Instead of Hermione's, this time it was Ron's jaw that was dropping. Luna started laughing again. "Come on Ronald, I'm 'Loony' Lovegood…you know, the Ravenclaw weirdo…no one in their right mind would ask me out"

"They're missing it" Hermione replied and Luna gave her a quizzical look "You aren't really Loony, actually you're a pretty nice person" She explained

"Thanks Hermione" Luna replied, appreciating the gesture.

"Umm…shouldn't you be heading for class Luna?" Harry asked

"I am indeed" Luna replied. They hadn't noticed, but they had followed her all the way to the first floor, and were now about twenty steps from the DADA classroom "Well, this is it for me" Luna announced "I'll see you around" She said, entering the room.

They left together for the common room, since there was not much to do outside at that time. They had thought about visiting Hagrid, but at this hour he was giving a fourth year class (his classes had become better recently from what they had heard), and since it was pretty cold, they voted against strolling around, and decided for the shelter and warmth of the red-and-gold common room.

"Hey there guys" Neville greeted them as they entered the room.

"Hi Neville, what're you doing?" Hermione greeted back.

"Transfigurations essay…still can't finish it" He sighed heavily

"How much do you need?" Harry asked, trying to help his housemate.

"Five more inches"

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps…"

They spent the next half hour helping Neville finish his essay, and when they were finally done they started talking again.

"So…do you think McGonagall will let us know which shapes we'd take if we were able to become animagi?" Neville asked curiously

"Dunno, besides it wouldn't be so good, since not everyone becomes an animagus, and what's the point of giving false hope?" Hermione thought aloud

"Well, maybe it'd be cool to know what you WOULD become" Ron replied

"Yeah, besides it helps you know yourself a bit more" Harry added "Y'know, since it reflects some of your qualities"

"Well, maybe you're right…" Hermione reasoned.

"So, what d'you think you'd become?" Ron asked all of them.

In that moment the bell rang. Everybody groaned, but nevertheless picked up their stuff and headed towards the portrait hole, each trying to think of an animal they could become (of course each of them also fantasized of becoming a powerful magical beast, but tried to be realistic). When they reached the Transfigurations classroom, everyone was chatting animatedly, either about the oncoming ball, or discussing the same thing the trio had been pondering in the common room, until McGonagall arrived.

"Settle down please everyone" She instructed and the class immediately fell silent. "Now, I'll be collecting your essays…_Accio!_" Seventeen rolls of parchment landed neatly in McGonagall's arms, which she then set aside on their desk. "I've overheard many of you talking lately, wondering, in fact, about what animal you would become were you an animagus." She said, with a hint of a smile "So I decided to show you today what that would be"

Everybody started murmuring excitedly, until McGonagall raised her hand again, and the chatting settled down. "Now, I'm going to ask each of you individually to point your wands forward and say the incantation '_aperio zoomorphos'_" She commanded, then proceeded to ask Ron "Mister Weasley, would you please…"

Ron cleared his throat, and then pointed his wand forward as instructed and said clearly _"Aperio Zoomorphos"_. From his wand erupted a mule…his jaw clearly dropped to the ground. "A…a…a…A MULE?!" he shouted while McGonagall aimed her wand at the mule and said _"Deletrius"_

"Well…" Hermione began "You are stubborn enough to pass for one" She finished, trying to contain her laughter.

"Hope he got that shape because he's stubborn and not because he's sterile" Harry murmured beside her, and she couldn't hold her laughter.

"Mind sharing with the class Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked her with an inquisitive look.

"Sorry professor" Hermione apologized controlling herself.

"OK, Mr. Finnegan, your turn" From his wand erupted an Irish setter, and everyone understood why. From Parvati's wand came out a parrot. From Crabbe's came an orangutan, and from Goyle's came a gorilla. Everybody started laughing.

"Well, all of them fitting so far" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded, laughing as well.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, could you?"

"_Aperio Zoomorphos"_ He said confidently and a milk snake (non-poisonous snake with a similar color pattern to that of the coral snake) came out of his wand.

"A coral…no, wait…a milk snake" McGonagall verified upon closer inspection.

"His bark is worse than his bite then" Hermione quoted loudly, and everyone started laughing, Malfoy just glared daggers at her.

"Now, if you please, Mr. Potter" McGonagall said, trying to hold back her own laughter.

Harry raised his wand, eager, yet doubtful, about what he would become, then he incanted "_Aperio Zoomorphos_". From his wand came a silvery mist that after several seconds (and quizzical looks from everyone) took the shape of a wolf.

"My, my…that's unexpected…a wolf…" She announced "but the mist before it…" She muttered, then waved her wand at the wolf, which immediately changed into a phoenix "…and a phoenix!" She announced again, surprised. She then addressed Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would you please…"

"_Aperio Zoomorphos!"_ She incanted, and from her wand erupted a…

"Another wolf!" McGonagall announced surprised. In that moment, Harry's phoenix (Which McGonagall had forgotten to vanish in her shock) turned into a wolf again and the two wolves started cuddling; McGonagall vanished them instantly, with a hint of a smile on her face.

The class then proceeded, Blaise Zabini was a panther, Lavender Brown was a guacamaya, Neville was a bear, Dean Thomas was an owl, Pansy Parkinson was a cow (as usual), Tracey Davis was a dolphin, and Daphne Greengrass was a fox.

When the bell finally rang, they all headed for their next lesson: Potions, which they also shared with the Slytherins. On the way down to the dungeons, they heard Malfoy's snide voice say

"Well, well, how'd that go, lovey-dovey wolfies?"

"Pretty nicely, thank you very much" Hermione replied coldly.

"So…how did it go for you, huh Malfoy?" Harry replied "Did you prefer your little harmless snake form, or would you like to stick to being a ferret?"

"You'll pay for that Potter" He threatened, drawing his wand.

"Oh, really?" Harry replied defiantly, drawing his wand as well.

"Harry, don't…you'll get in trouble…" Hermione pleaded.

"What's happening here?" Slughorn's voice came from behind them.

"Oh, nothing professor, Potter's threatening me" Malfoy accused, making the best 5-year-old victim face he could manage

"That's not true professor, he started it" Harry fought back

"Harry m'boy, you know I can't allow that kind of conduct, but since there's no harm done, I'll just have to take 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin" He said "Now get in the classroom everyone"

Everyone obeyed, and after that class, another free period followed, in which everyone (even Ron) went straight into the common room to begin their newly assigned and rather large potions assignment, that wasn't due until after vacations.

"Bloody hell" Ron complained (as usual) "Couldn't Slughorn set an easier task?"

"Doubt it, Ronald" Hermione replied "Most of what he asked is sure to come in our N.E.W.T"

"Oh, whatever, let's begin quickly" He resigned.

After fifteen minutes Neville asked "Hey…what happened in transfigurations?" When everybody gave him 'I-don't-understand-your-question' looks he added "With your two wolves…I just didn't get that"

"Oh…" Hermione began, blushing heavily "I-I don't know…I-I guess I'll have to l-look it up" She stammered. She looked at Harry for support, but he was blushing as well, and had a completely puzzled look in his eyes.

"Anyway, that was more than one in a million…I mean, having to persons with the same animal in the same class" Neville brought them back to reality.

"That's true" Harry replied "Well…Crabbe and Goyle were pretty close as well…"

That last comment was followed by a good laugh from everyone.

"Maybe…" Hermione managed after controlling herself "But we shouldn't speculate anything…"

"And what d'you think about everyone else?" Neville asked "I guess most of them were pretty accurate animals"

"Well, Parvati and Lavender's sure were" Ron replied "They won't shut up…at least when it comes to gossiping"

"Yeah…but, another thing I just don't get…would Harry have two shapes or what?" Neville asked, remembering the wolf and the phoenix.

"Dunno…first I've heard or read of" Hermione added "I guess there's only one way to know…"

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked, wanting to answer that question himself

"That you become an animagus, only then we'll know"

Harry groaned at the answer, he didn't know what it took to be an animagus, and since there were few wizards with this ability, he assumed it was not as easy as catching a snitch. _"But then again…my dad and Sirius became animagi, didn't they?"_ He slid his hand into his pocket and felt the tiny golden ball inside.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him, with concern showing in her face.

"What? Yeah…I'm fine, why?"

"Dunno, but you look weird"

"I'm fine…I'll just go take a walk outside" He said, getting up, until he felt Hermione's hand hold his.

"Do you need company?"

"Thanks, 'Mione. But I'll go alone" He left the common room to think about many things, becoming an animagi, the game he was playing with Hermione, the wolves…

**A/N.-OK, this was the fourth day, hope you liked it...please review. And again, sorry for the delay.**

**Spell Meaning:**

**Aperio Zoomorphos: **Aperio.- Latin. "Reveal" Zoomorphos.- (From Greek Zoo (animal) + Morphe (Shape)) Animal shape. "Aperio Zoomorphos".-"Reveal Animal Shape"


	6. Day 5

**A/N.- Well, hello, it's been over a year, I know, but after much struggling I managed to get this idea right, so...here it is, after a whole millennium, day 5 out of thirty. Hope you enjoy it and forgive the insanely long delay.**

Disclaimer: You all know I own not this universe, so it's rather pointless to write these...

**Day 5-Nov, 29th**

_Harry and Hermione we__re out on the Hogwarts grounds at night, they were using the same dress robes they had used in 4__th__ year, and were facing each other. Harry then took Hermione's hands in his and started closing in. Their lips were about to touch when…_

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, and cursed under his breath. He then stretched, yawned widely and made his way to the showers thinking about his dream and the cuddling wolves from Transfigurations the day before. He walked into the common room some 30 minutes later, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"'Bout bloody time mate" Ron said as Harry made to greet them

"Yeah, what took you so long there?" Hermione continued teasingly

"Hard time wakin' up" Harry replied simply, kissing Hermione on the cheek

"Yeah, whatever…c'mon, I'm hungry" Ron hurried them

"Ron…you're always hungry" Harry replied sarcastically, Hermione laughed.

They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry and Hermione holding hands all the way and soon joined by Luna, not really eager to begin a new day of lesson after lesson in their N.E.W.T year.

"Darn, I wish it was Saturday" Ron complained after managing to swallow half his food.

"This Saturday specifically or any Saturday?" Hermione asked

"Any Saturday would be fine, as long as there are no lessons" Ron replied

"I agree there, but since it's only Wednesday, there's nothing I can do" Harry replied shrugging. "I mean, I'm a wizard, but even I can't do that"

"Harry, we're all wizards or witches here" Luna reminded him

"Except Filch" Harry reminded them "But anyway, I said that because I modified a muggle expression"

Ron and Luna didn't understand, but Hermione explained them "Yeah, you see, when someone says something impossible like 'I wish it was Saturday' muggles usually reply 'sorry, I can't do magic' or 'I'm no wizard' or something like that"

Luna nodded understandingly, but Ron was as lost as ever, but…well, it's Ron we're talking about.

--

After a typical Wednesday at Hogwarts, full of homework for O.W.L and N.E.W.T students, the evening caught Ron, Luna (which earned them several puzzled looks from fellow Gryffindors), Ginny and Neville in the Gryffindor common room. They were gossiping, whispering and plotting, taking advantage of the absence of Harry and Hermione.

"So…" Ginny began "What do you think is really going on with Harry and Hermione?"

Ron shrugged "Dunno, they certainly look closer"

"Sure, but I'm not really convinced" Neville replied

"Neither am I; we haven't even seen them kiss" Luna added

"Yeah, but they sure hold hands, cuddle and everything. Who knows, perhaps they just don't do it in public. I once nearly caught them on Sunday though" Ron whispered, as Dean Thomas passed very close to them.

"Really? How come?" Ginny asked very interested.

"Well…" Ron briefly told them how he had walked in on them with their faces an inch apart from the other in the changing rooms.

"Now…that's interesting" Ginny said, lying down on the couch, her head resting on Neville's lap. "Anyway, I still have my doubts so I suggest we check out for ourselves"

"How do you plan on doing it?" Luna asked interested

"Well, as you said yourself, we haven't seen them kiss once so I guess we should ask them to do so on Saturday…after all, if they indeed are a couple, they shouldn't have a problem don't you think?" She asked shrugging with a mischievous look.

--

Harry and Hermione had gone looking for a book at the library and then opted for staying there to finish their homework, since that way they avoided the chatter and noise of the common room.

Hermione kept writing furiously, nearly finishing their assignment for DADA. She then went to her books to check on a fact, but didn't find the book she was looking for, she then turned to look at the stack of books on Harry's side of the table to see it wasn't there either and as she took a closer look she saw Harry had a faraway expression and was using a muggle pencil, apparently drawing something.

"Harry" She called. No answer. "Harry!" She called a bit louder, still no answer. She took a scratched out parchment and made a ball out of it, throwing it at him and despite her poor throwing skill managed to hit his head.

"Ow!" Harry said while turning to glare at her. "What was that for?"

"What's with you and zoning out these last days?" Hermione asked, but all she got for a response was a shrug. "Anyway, I'll go look for a book we missed OK?" Harry nodded absent-mindedly and turned back to his drawing while Hermione arched an eyebrow and went to look for her book. She finally found the book she wanted and started walking back to the table, but as soon as she got there she saw Harry was still spaced out, staring fixedly at a bit of parchment. She decided to see what got Harry so badly he didn't pay attention to his surroundings anymore, something out of character in him.

She approached from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful pencil picture of two cuddling wolves.

"Can't get it out of your head huh?" She asked, getting not a start as she expected, but a head shake from him. "And how did you know I was here?"

"I smelled your perfume when I felt you behind me" Harry replied, turning to look at her. "Well, it was pretty unexpected you know, you and me having the same animagus form, and to see both magical representations cuddling came as a bit of a shock"

Hermione nodded "Indeed it was. Also it's the first time I've seen or read about two _Aperio Zoomorphos_ representations interact between them, and cuddling nonetheless." She then took a closer look at the drawing. "Harry, this drawing's beautiful! I didn't know you were that good at drawing"

"Well I discovered that natural talent of mine a long time ago. Since Dudley made it impossible for me to have friends at elementary school, I had to entertain myself some other way during recess time. One day I was looking at a rather pretty girl…I was never one to really pass through the 'girls are gross' stage…so I just took out a notebook and pencil and thought about trying to draw her and was amazed by the results" Harry said and Hermione's jaw dropped…Harry never talked about his past. "So since then I always carried a sketchbook and pencil with me… I still do" He said, retrieving said sketchbook from his book bag.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Hermione asked and Harry started showing her several pictures he had made throughout the last years. He noticed some were of moments when he didn't have the sketchbook she had never seen before out. "How can you draw these? For what I know, you didn't have this out at the time"

Harry shook his head "I happen to have a very good photographic memory. Tell me any moment in the past, give me a few minutes, perhaps hours and I can draw it"

"And perhaps you can also tell me why you're not showing me all of the pictures?" She asked, noticing that sometimes he skipped one or two pages.

"Oh…ermm…well…" Harry stammered and she took advantage of the opportunity to snatch the sketchbook from his hands.

She started flipping through the pages from the very beginning and noticed why he hadn't shown her those sketches. There were several of Cho Chang, of Ginny, one or two of Parvati and Lavender, but mostly they were sketches of her. She turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"When do you do these…and why were you hesitant about showing them to me?" Harry shrugged

"Sometimes I see some poses I just have to draw and do so"

"Some of these aren't really inspiring poses, just normal everyday poses"

"They happen to have this I-don't-know-what that make me want to draw them"

"Well, not counting Parvati and Lavender, they all are of girls you've dated" Hermione pointed

"Blame hormones" Harry said shrugging "Anyway, as I said, those poses have I don't know what that makes me want to draw them at the moment…"

Hermione kept leafing through the sketchbook until she noticed a certain picture of herself in her school uniform where she had accidentally given everyone a glimpse at her knickers. She gasped and glared at him.

"What does this mean Potter?" She asked.

Harry kept calm anyway "I tend to draw things just as I see them, not omitting details. I happened to like the pose you were in at the moment and started drawing you, starting with your head and hair and going down. Until I was drawing you from the waist down

I noticed anyone looking at you carefully could see a bit of your knickers, but I didn't stop drawing. As I already said, I don't omit details so I just drew you as I saw you. I had no morbid intentions while doing it, I promise" Harry presented his argument.

The fact that he didn't seem nervous and she saw no lie in his eyes convinced Hermione of that. "Well, I guess that's what they call professionalism. I like your drawings a lot, but say…if I just happened to ask you to make a drawing of me right now would you do so?"

"Of course"

"And what if I asked you to make a drawing of yourself"

Harry arched an eyebrow and blushed.

"W-why would you want a sketch of me?"

"Well, I like how you draw, and I am you girlfriend so I guess there's nothing wrong with me asking you to make a self-portrait to give to me don't you think?"

Harry blushed deeper but said nothing, instead turned to look again at the drawing. That was one of his favorite drawings of Hermione, glimpse of her knickers or not. She was resting her head on her hands, elbows on a table, her legs crossed (the short length of the school skirt she had chosen that particular day made it able for a glimpse of her underwear to be seen as previously mentioned), her eyes bearing a distant look as if lost in memories or thoughts and she had a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"So...you like looking at my knickers?" Hermione asked teasingly, as she caught him looking at the picture again.

"Me and about every other guy with hormones in this school" Harry replied half-joking half-honestly "But that's not the reason why I was looking at it. This is one of my favorite drawings"

Hermione was surprised and a bit moved by that. "But there are many other more beautiful drawings in here, like this landscape from the Gryffindor balcony" Hermione said, showing him said picture.

"You could say so, but that one has something special to it, again, it has some I-don't-know what that makes it my second favorite above all the others" Harry said, again honestly. Hermione could see that drawing was yet another passion of his that could very well rival flying.

"Dunno, perhaps it is that it's you in it…" He said with a warm smile that then turned into a teasing one "…or perhaps is that little glimpse of underwear"

"Oh! You pervert!" She said smacking his arm

"Nah, just messing with you. No, honestly I don't know why, but it is my favorite"

"So…what do you say about giving me a drawing of you?"

Harry just smiled and said "Perhaps some other time…besides I like drawing you more" he said, flipping the pages to prove his point. After he flipped another page and she barely caught a glimpse of a drawing, she gasped and stopped him.

"Turn back to the last one"

"What?"

"Turn back to the last one" Hermione repeated. Harry blushed and obliged. As he turned back one page she gasped as she was seeing herself three years, wearing the dress she wore to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. "Harry…that…it is…"

"You in your Yule Ball attire…my favorite drawing so far" Harry said, smiling and blushing even more.

"But I'm not showing my unmentionables in that one" Hermione said, resuming their teasing.

"That would make it even better don't you think?" Hermione chuckled "Well, I don't…" Hermione turned to look at him.

"Come again?" She asked when she saw the serious face he had.

"I have to admit you looked really beautiful in that dress" Harry said, offering her a small smile while blushing.

"Oh Harry" She said, emotions taking the best of her, so she gave him a really fast peck on the lips, and pulled away, blushing as soon as she realized what she had done.

**A/N.- Well, I hope you liked it, please review saying what you think of it. Now, this is important so I hope you're reading. I have absolutely no idea as of when I'm getting another chapter done, so I'm leaving the "hiatus" tag on the summary, alright?**


End file.
